


The Sto Family

by JackBivouac



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Bukkake, Choking, Dildos, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orcs, Pirates, Prison Sex, Slavery, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: More writing practice oneshots, the misadventures of the half-orc Sto siblings
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome to the Sweet Trade

Ved Sto woke into darkness with a splitting headache. Her mouth was thick with the taste of cheap ale and oily nutmeg--no, the drugging agent taggit oil. Even now, she could barely move off the hard, wooden floor. Everything around her creaked and swayed with a nauseating, rhythmic rock. At least she wasn't alone.

Thud, thud, thud. Several pairs of heavy footsteps entered the room. The harsh light of a lantern speared the eyes of the half-orc and the four others struggling to rise.

Crack! A whip lashed inches from Ved's nose.

"On yer feet, ye filthy swabs!" sneered its black-bearded, golden-ringed wielder. The sun-browned human was backed by six stinking, rough-looking accomplices, each wielding a heavy wooden sap. Pirates.

They laughed at the kidnapped passengers' drug-enfeebled efforts. Their leader grinned and gave the half-orc a sadistic kick in the gut, sending her back to the floor. He turned back to his mates, "Ha! Get 'em up."

Ved, two humans, a halfling, and a gnome were roughly hauled to their feet. Saps prodded them up the stairs and onto the main deck.

The morning light only cemented their horrific new reality. They were on a sizable, three-masted sailing ship in the middle of the Fever Sea. The city of Port Peril and the mainland of the Shackles were nothing but an ochre haze many miles astern.

"Keep moving!"

The sap to Ved's back nearly brought her to her knees, but she staggered forward to the mainmast. The rest of the pirate crew gathered around to see the ship's newest victims.

Ved wasn't much for a half-orc. She and all her human-raised siblings were smaller, slighter, weaker. In fact, apart from the green skin, point-tipped ears, and the slight just of their canines, they could have been mistaken for human in silhouette.

As for the actual humans, the first had a mane of red hair and wore the skull and crossbones symbol of Besmara over their sun-browned chest. The second was a darker skinned Varisian with a teal scarf wrapped around his shaved head.

The halfling woman had wavy, sandy brown hair and a furious scowl. The gnome had dark brown skin and thick, coiled purple hair. They were the only one dressed in the fashion of the Shackles' neighboring nation, the Mwangi Expanse.

The bearded man and his six lackeys grabbed the five captives’ wrists. They tied them to the ropes around the mainmast. The halfling and gnome were forced onto their tiptoes. Ved and the humans’ wrists were tied at waist height, forcing them either to bend over or to drop to their knees. The three chose to kneel rather than stick out their asses for deeper scrutiny.

“These be yer new crewmates,” the bearded man announced to the crowd of gathering pirates. “Give ‘em a warm, hearty welcome!”

The pirates laughed and jeered, ominously. Ved flinched as rough hands grabbed at her hair, neck, tits, waist, hips, and thighs. She was forced up into the bent-over position, her clothes ripped off her bound body. The two humans beside her received the same rough handling.

Two pirates hefted her legs off the ground, taking one each. They spread them, twisting the half-orc to the side.

“No! Please! No!” Ved begged and sobbed, suspended between them and the mast.

The pirates only laughed, fingering her virgin holes. She winced, tears welling in her eyes as their thick, filthy fingers penetrated her ass and pussy. Of course they wouldn’t stop. Instead, the two swapped fingers for cocks. The burning heads of their dicks pushed against the tight, flushed mouths between her legs.

Ved’s weak, sobbing protests turned to screams as the pirates pushed their dicks into her virgin ass and pussy. Hymen blood mixed with their sweat as they pistoned up her tight, shock-clenched shafts. The half-orc’s eyes bulged as the pirate’s cocks tore up her anal and pussy walls, crushing them even tighter together by doubly stuffing her.

They came inside their violated virgin fuckdoll, then pulled out to spew their cum onto her back, belly, and thighs. The two pirates dropped their cumdump onto her knees. For the next three pirates eagerly awaiting their turn.

With her wrists still bound to the mast over her head, Ved was twisted around on her knees to face outward at the humans being raped on either side of her and the three coming to plug up her holes. The first shoved their cock into her mouth, forcing her head down to its base. The second crawled under her to stuff her cum-oozing asshole with his own dick. The third pirate squatted down over his mate and forced his dick up her cum-wet pussy.

Ved screamed and choked on the cock slamming the back of her throat. Her penetrated, over-stimulated body thrashed and bucked on the pirates’ dicks impaling it. Which sent bursts of searing heat wracking out from her ass and pussy.

The half-orc snorted and grunted not of her own volition but some deeper, animal part of her. Drool dripped from her cock-stuffed mouth, her cunt wetting with slick. Her throat, ass, and pussy clutched even tighter around her rapists’ dicks. Cumming and convulsing like a common slut, she moaned onto her gagging cock.

The pirates laughed and groped their broken, half-orc bitch. They grunted and gushed their cum into the lewd, wet squeeze of her pulsing shafts. The deflowered virgin’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Ved wasn’t even halfway finished servicing her new crewmates, but the succession of orgasms raped into her were too much for the little half-orc. She blacked out just as the three pirates pulled out to mark her hair, face, and tits with their seed.


	2. In Wait, the Graves Rob You

The city of Wati sat on a sandstone shelf at the confluence of the Asp and Crook rivers. But even with its tenacious citizens, abundant fish and game, and thriving marketplaces fueled by the most important rivers in Osirion, Wati was forever a city better known for its dead than for its living. Behind sanctified walls, an entire quarter of the city stood tranquil as a massive, urban tomb. Shops, schools, markets, and estates served as eternal resting places for those lost to the Plague of Madness. In hindsight, Erde Sto really should have been more careful advertising their abilities on the job market in a city where the most profitable business was black market grave robbing.

They woke with a start, a hand clamped over their mouth.

"Don't do anything stupid, and you just might survive the night," said the foreign Taldan woman applying the pressure.

The half-orc swallowed their nascent scream and nodded hastily, fighting down their inner panic. There were three more strangers in their room--all native Osirians, one bronze-skinned with Keleshite blood and the others darkly brown-skinned with Garundi blood. All were armored and carried weapons at their sides.

Their leader lifted her hand. “You can call me Mistress. Now get up and come with us.”

With their only options being follow orders or get murdered on their cot, Erde got up and followed quietly. The group headed to the necropolis quarter of the city because of course they were grave robbers. As usual, there were no guards patrolling the wall of the necropolis--even when a formal request/complaint was made. Thus, they had no trouble making their way to a grand, abandoned temple.

A wide flight of steps led directly into the interior. Two humanoid statues flanked the stairs, wearing black-and-white masks and holding quarterstaves. At its height, two rows of columns upheld an airy ceiling, filling the chamber with a sense of past grandeur and majesty. A large, star-shaped fountain with a circular pool in the center sat at its center. The bottom was decorated with a great mosaic eye, and ancient Osiriani hieroglyphs were carved into the paving stones ringing the fountain. At the far end of the hall, a massive statue with arms raised overlooked the entire length of the temple from atop a raised dais.

Erde’s kidnappers, however, went no further than the top of the entry stairs. “Use your stone sight--check for traps,” said Mistress.

“I can only do it for a couple of seconds a day,” said the half-orc.

“Then check with your feet.”

Her enforcers shoved Erde forward into the grand hall. They stumbled and tensed, waiting to be shot through with ancient metal darts at any second. But the attack never came.

The half-orc cautiously intruded forward. To the pool. Beyond, to the statue. The temple was safe. 

Just as they turned to see how the grave robbers were taking the good news, four limbs made of the building’s own stone reached out, elastic, for the temple’s furthest intruder. It was an ahkhat, a guardian sentience of a building.

Erde screamed and ran. Too slow. The ahkhat's stone tentacles seized around the half-orc's arms and legs. It drew them into the stone wall, pulling in their arms behind them to the bicep and pulling in their bent legs to the knee.

"Help! Help me!" shrieked Erde, thrashing the dangling, arched portion of their body. No matter how they writhed, the stone's grip was as inescapable and solid as...stone.

The grave robbers shared a glance at the other end of the temple. Before they could make a move, a six-foot, blue-skinned agash div stepped out from the shadows. His face was featureless save for a large, lidless eye ringed by gnashing fangs.

"Sorry green, we're out of here!" The cowardly kidnappers turned tail and fled, leaving their victim to the whims of the monstrosity in rags.

The div turned its evil eye on the struggling half-orc held in the wall. Two large, studded blue cocks sprouted through the curtains of its rags.

"No! No, no, no, no, n-nghhh!" Erde's protests turned to grunt of agony as the monster grabbed their hips and shoved both studded cocks up virgin mouths of their asshole and pussy. The half-orc screamed as the agash rammed his dicks up the full stretch of their shafts, tearing their walls apart to slam the mouth of their womb and the base of their gut.

Ass and pussy fully impaled, every thrust pounded a slavering cry from the monster's violated captive. Which only urged him on, harder and faster, his massive cocks rubbing studs together through the shared wall of Erde's over-stuffed ass and pussy.

The half-orc's eyes bulged in pain. Then stars burst in their vision as a monstrous, searing heat wracked out from their raped shafts to the crown of their skull and the tips of their toes buried in the sentient wall. A moan escaped from Erde's mouth as the div slammed wave after wave of convulsing orgasm into their womb and g-spot.

The monster reached up and wrapped both hands around the half-orc's throat. He choked them into a drooling, sputtering mess as his twin cocks railed their ass and pussy even harder, deeper. As Erde choked, their virgin shafts, raped into lewdness, clenched down on their monster's raping dicks.

Burning cum exploded up Erde's traitorous ass and pussy, continuing to wrack and cum as they sucked up every last drop. The half-orc, their breath expired, blacked out in the div's hands and on his dicks.

After the agash pumped his unconscious, wall-hung captive full of his cum, he pulled out and gave the ahkhat a clawed tap. His ally sprouted two more tentacles between the half-orc's legs, running with seed and slick. The ahkhat stuffed its stone tentacles up their deflowered holes, plugging the div's cum up inside them like a true, cum-brained whore's.


	3. From Orc to Orc

One of only two non-orc settlements in Belkzen, Trunau was a predominantly human community of sturdy farmers and resolute warriors adrift in a monstrous sea of orcs who would as soon kill them as trade with them. Positioned on top of a rocky, naturally defensible plateau called Bloodmarch Hill, the community dug in, sharpening stakes and digging pits, their numbers swelling with refugees and soldiers unwilling to retreat. The residents made a pact known today as the Standing Vow: to hold their land against all comers, paying tribute neither to raiding orcs nor to the armies of neighboring nations. They would stand their ground and live free, no matter the cost.

Which wasn't to say the town was wholly at peace with itself. Its enmity toward orcs had developed into a prejudice against half-orcs, victims though they were of orcish violence. This had driven nearly all of the Sto siblings out of their hometown at young ages, but Met Sto had stayed to care for her/their poor human mother, a former slave of the Twisted Nail tribe.

Despite the burden of the town's prejudice, it had the side-effect of bringing the town's tiny half-orc population close together. Met had found best and truest companions in the half-orc twins Brinya and Skreed Kelver. The three busted their butts as cleaners and laborers during the day but spent their evening's in their favorite hang-out, a little nook below the bridge just outside of town.

As the sun sank below the horizon, their happy, peaceful evening was shattered by the brazen calls of signal horns. Shouts and screams from the town proper joined the clamor, followed by a thunderous crash. An airborne boulder had smashed down one of the guard towers. 

"Trunau is under attack!" said Skreed, leaping to his/their feet. By whom, there was no question. It had to be one of the orc tribes.

"We have to hide," said Brinya, searching the nearby shadows for any sign of orcs headed their way. There was nothing orcs hated more than their 'lesser' half-orc kin.

"I can't," said Met. Swallowing her terror, she ran back toward the breached town. She had to get her mom out of there.

Familiar places burned around the half-orc, some unrecognizable as they collapsed into roaring, spark-spraying ruins. There was plenty of debris to hide behind as small gangs of orc raiders clashed with townsfolk in the street. Sweating in fear and smeared with soot, Met finally reached her family home.

The hovel’s few windows had been smashed in, the door ripped off its hinges. But it wasn’t burning. The paltry orange glow within came from the small hearth.

Met’s tiny spark of hope burnt out as she approached, extinguished by the wretched sound of her mother’s strained sobs. There were six orcs inside with her. One sat on the table, holding the arms and legs of Katreza’s naked body in a full nelson. His large, veiny green dick stuffed her asshole. 

A second orc stood in front of them. One hand groped Katreza’s tit as they bit her nipple. The other hand grasped her throat, leaving her agonized cries hoarse and choked. They had shoved their cock up her pussy, pistoning their fuckmeat sandwich in brutal tandem with the orc behind.

Met gasped in horror, tears welling in her eyes. She clapped her hands over her mouth. Too late.

The four waiting orcs barged out of the house. The half-orc screamed as they seized her and dragged her back into her own, desecrated home. They shoved her face-first against the wall. Her head banged the stone, muting her shrieks for now.

Met’s arms were wrenched and bent behind her back. They were lashed together forearm to forearm, her limp hands dangling uselessly beneath her elbows. Her patched and homespun dress was ripped off her stunned body.

The four orcs, having had to wait and watch while the other two had their way with the human woman, could wait no longer. The first pinned the second captive to the wall with a forearm against her back. She lifted one of the girl’s legs up to the side and shoved her hard, eager cock up the half-orc’s virgin asshole.

Met stirred to wake with a scream of agony as the orc’s dick ripped her tight walls apart. Her body kicked and beat senselessly against the wall, but her grunting rapist kept her firmly pinned. The orc pounded the girl harder and faster into the wall until her dick was pistoning right into her untouched g-spot.

The half-orc screeched in shock as a new sensation wracked out from her violated, virgin ass. Her nerves burst inside her, sending her body jerking and convulsing against the wall. Worse, an impossible, animal pleasure lanced up her spine and down to her curling toes. Her traitorous ass clamped down on the orc’s dick raping her into moaning, cum-brained ecstasy right in front of her weeping, doubly-impaled mother.

The orc came inside the captive girl’s virgin ass, then pulled out to spew her cum onto her ripe, rounded asscheeks. She tossed the quivering bitch to the other three. They twisted her sideways, two grabbing either leg and spreading them to get between her trembling, seed-dripping thighs. 

The third grabbed a fistful of her hair. He shoved her mouth down to the base of his cock, gagging her moans into snorted chokes. His free hand closed around her throat, clenching its tiny shaft even tighter around his raping cock.

The first two rammed their dicks into her holes--one taking her cum-sticky asshole and the other forcing his cock up her tight, virgin pussy. Their massive cocks crushed her tiny, overstretched anal and pussy shafts even tighter together.

Their sideways bitch, still pulsing from the first brutal fucking, immediately broke into flailing, wracking orgasms on their three driving cocks. The orcs laughed and jeered as they thrusted ever deeper and harder into the half-orc. They’d broken the girl, fucking and raping her into a mindless cumwhore, her wet shafts squeezing and wringing their dicks desperately for seed.

How could they fail to oblige such pathetic, needy begging? The orcs pumped their cumdump full of their raping sperm. When they’d finished, they tied the girl on top of her mother, chest to chest and thighs over thighs so the cum from Met’s mouth, asshole, and pussy oozed onto Katreza’s three holes. With the captives’ weak, strengthless legs easily spread, the six orcs had easy access to their raped bitches’ asses and pussies all night long.


	4. Cultists and Tentacles Go Hand in Hand

Almost 700 years ago, all the residents of Briarstone Isle, a simple Ustalavic village off the coast of Avalon Bay, disappeared. The count of Ustalav’s Versex County, Haserton Lowls I, invited the church of Pharasma to perform an elaborate, showy exorcism. While the Pharasmins found no evidence of undead or hauntings, Lowls vociferously declared the island cleansed of evil. Soon after, with the aid of Rozenport’s Sincomakti School of Sciences, he funded the construction of Briarstone Asylum on the foundations of an old, half-built fort. For over a hundred years, Briarstone Asylum operated as a refuge for those affected by mental illness. Even as the sanitarium drifted from the influence of the Sincomakti School, it remained a sanctuary and place of true medical research.

Neither doctor nor academic, Vacar Sto still found employment at the asylum as part of its janitorial staff. The half-orc found being sequestered on the isle and ignored as a cleaner the ideal job given Ustalav’s rampant hatred of orcs and prejudice against their half-breeds. Better yet, the patients who actually cared to interact with them didn’t give a whit about their country’s racism.

The newest of these patients was a former Sincomakti School student, Ulver Zandalus. The half-elf had gone abroad and fell into the clutches of a cult sworn to ‘the King in Yellow.’ Though rescued, he began suffering terrifying nightmares.

Dr. Losandro, administrator of the asylum, recently hatched a plan to cure the poor half-elf. Not that Vacar was privy to her plot. All the half-orc knew was that their sleep was troubled by visions of their own murder at the hands of a raggedy but terrifying stalker they conceived of as ‘the Tatterman.’

Vacar awoke under bright, piercing light. Their first stirring was interrupted by the heavy leather straps restraining their arms to their sides at the biceps and wrists, and the straps around their thighs and ankles that opened their legs. They were bound to an operating table, naked.

Panic set in immediately. The half-orc looked all around, calling for help. They weren’t alone. An entire line of operating tables had been set up in spacious grounds of the Briarstone’s cafeteria. Each patient or menial staff member strapped to a table had been similarly disrobed.

Strangely enough, all of the bound captives were within their fertile, breeding years. None of the elderly were present. After Vacar’s nightmare and waking into this nightmare situation, the half-orc feared they had suffered some worse and far more permanent fate at the sadistic hands of whoever had done this.

The double doors swung open. In walked Dr. Losandro wearing makeshift robes from bed sheets dyed yellow. She was followed by the other doctors and orderlies, all wearing the same and chanting a weird hymn that made Vacar’s headspin just listening to it.

The administrator stopped at the center of the line. She flung her arms wide with a wild-eyed and equally wide smile. “Congratulations! You have been selected from our asylum’s pitiful pool of candidates to receive the greatest of honors--you will become the mothers and sires of the next generation of devotees to our dread savior, the King in Yellow.”

The half-orc gasped in disbelieving horror. This couldn’t be happening. They must not have woken up. This had to be the next segment of their nightmare.

Yet Vacar was forced to watch the petrifying reality of the doctors and orderlies they’d once worked alongside cast off their makeshift robes. They had become brainwashed cultists. And they descended on their restrained captives, leering and chanting.

“No! Please, wake up! No! N-arghhh!” the half-orc screamed in pain as the first cultist straddled them on the operating table and rammed his hardened cock through the virgin mouth of their pussy.

The former orderly pounded their hips and pussy into the table, his dick ripping their tight walls apart. Vacar sobbed in agony, straining against the unyielding grip of the leather straps. They only beat their head and backside senselessly against the table as their rapist's violating cocks railed them even deeper.

With his head slamming the rawed nerves of their virgin pussy, the half-orc gasped in shock. Their back snapped into an arch, their body seized by rigid, toe-clenching quivering. Drool ran unbidden from the corners of their open mouth as animal heat exploded out from their raped pussy.

Vacar's convulsing shaft squeezed wet and hard around the cultist's pistoning cock. The former orderly howled in his chanting and blasted cum into his bitch's deflowered pussy. He pumped the cum-brained slut full of every drop before pulling out for the next cultist in waiting.

The mind-broken half-orc only whimpered and moaned as they were fucked in their breeding hole, mouth, and asshole. On either side, those with pussies were being equally stuffed with cock and cum. Those with dicks were ridden raw, forced to impregnate each bucking and chanting cultist.

When every last servant of the King in Yellow had their way with the captive staff and patients, Dr. Losandro passed out long, thick rubber dildos to her flock as a priest might distribute candles. The leering cultists stuffed the black shafts up every mouth, pussy, and asshole, securely plugging their fertile seed within.

"Now, we shall let you know the power of our master. It will open your minds that you might be accepted into his fold," the administrator smiled malevolently. She led the cultists in chanting a new eldritch tune.

The black rubber dildos turned to pumping and writhing black tentacles in every cum-stuffed captive. The breeding stock's screams were muffled by the tentacles fucking their sperm-marked throats. Vacar thrashed in their bonds, fingers and toes grasping helplessly as the tentacles penetrated their womb and reamed their g-spot. But the sweat-slicked leather held its grip on their quivering arms and legs.

The half-orc cumdump was forced to cum again and again, raped by the tireless tentacles. Their eyes rolled to the back of their head. Their mind shattered into darkness. But even unconscious there was no escape.

The tentacles fucked their passed out body into forced orgasm and wracking convulsion. The brutally twined pain and pleasure was all the breeding stock would ever know.


	5. What's a Prison Bitch without a Hound?

For a city that prided itself on its diversity and creative spirit, the yoke of foreign martial law was particularly onerous. During the night of arson and murder known as the Night of Ashes, the former lord-mayor of Chelish-occupied Kintargo disappeared and a new lord-mayor, Paracount Barzillai Thrune also of Imperial Cheliax, seized power. He had only reigned for a week, but already the port city felt like a different place. Thrune’s inquisitors and dottari (Chelish city guard) thugs had grown increasingly aggressive in their enforcement of martial law. Along with his increasingly ridiculous proclamations, an undercurrent of rebellion was building.

The atmosphere in Kintargo was tense. Numerous minor protests against Thrune had popped up, only to be dispersed by the violent suppression of dottari, imported Hellknights of the Rack, or the local militia known as the Chelish Citizens’ Group. The largest protest yet had just begun outside Aria Park where Thrune had made his new home.

Even with the cobblestones of Argent Avenue and the foliage of Aria Park still wet from the morning’s light rain, dozens of Kintargans had gathered. Though not a native-born of the city, immigrant half-orc Pae Sto was still a citizen and had joined her fellows to fight for what was right on this overcast morn.

There was no sign of Thrune yet, but a dozen dottari guards and some higher ranking officer with a hell hound at the end of her leash had been stationed outside. The woman scowled at the growing crowd. The dottari shifted, tense and edgy.

As the hours wore on, more citizens pressed into the area. Some protesters called for the new lord-mayor to lift his unreasonable restrictions. Others called for an end to foreign rule altogether and demanded a proper election to determine ex-Lord-Mayor Bainilus’s successor. Many seemed content merely to yell and agitate, but a growing minority showed unabashed support of Thrune by arguing back at the protesters.

Three minutes after the third hour, the bells of the Cathedral of Asmodeus rang out three peals across the square. A moment later, Thrune threw wide the windows and curtains overlooking the crowd. He was an imposing Chelaxian dressed in red, orange, and black, all emblazoned with the pentagram of Asmodeus and the cross of Cheliax. Middle-aged, with short, dark hair and a crystal wine goblet in his hands, the lord-mayor of Kintargo addressed the crowd with a condescending sneer. “Ah, my adoring little chickadees. I am sorry to say I have not yet adapted to your quaint, country ways, being accustomed as I am to the sophistication and learning of Egorian. 

“Nonetheless, know I have heard your concerns. I appreciate your valued feedback, and I know we shall eventually find a mutual understanding in the fullness of time. I take pride in updating Kintargo’s quaint, outdated laws to the modern standards the city deserves, and strengthening its ties with the empire in these cruel times, but obviously I have approached my duties too aggressively.

“You say you chafe at the presence of non-natives in positions of power? That authorities not of this city have no place as its leaders? That you will not be yoked by intruders?

“Your lord-mayor hears you. And so it is with a heavy heart that I issue this proclamation, in response to your demands: all ships’ captains are hereafter barred from leaving their vessels and setting foot on Kintargo docks or streets, under pain of...let’s say...squassation.”

Over the cries of outrage, someone in the crowd threw a handful of manure at Thrune. Though the putrid projectile missed his ‘noble personage,’ the lord-mayor nonetheless flinched and spilled wine across his ornate clothing. The lord-mayor’s demeanor shifted from amused to bellicose in an instant.

“Enough of this! Nox! Run them off, arrest them, or kill them--I don’t care which!” He slammed the opera house windows shut.

Down below, the scowling officer grinned. She mobilized the dottari, who drew their weapons, and released her hell hound into the crowd. At the same time, the pro-Thrune minority pull back their rain cloaks, revealing matching armbands, truncheons, and the sadistic grins of Chelish Citizens’ Group members eager to mete out some ‘justice.’

Whack! Whack! Whack! On the front lines too packed to escape, Pae was beaten unconscious in minutes. Nox, always up for reprehensible fun, ordered those lying and 'loitering' in the streets to be dragged off to the lord-mayor's dungeon cells.

The half-orc awoke with a splitting headache and a strengthless, battered body. She was in a stone cell behind iron bars and in the strangest wooden stocks imaginable. The stocks forced her onto her knees, locking her wrists, ankles, hips, and ass behind her. Most ominously, she had been stripped completely naked.

"Well, well, well. The little green slut's awake," came a grating woman's voice from the shadows. Out stepped the scowling officer. In one hand was the chain leash of the massive, deep-growling hell hound at her side.

Pae's stomach churned with a sickly suspicion of the Chelaxian's mal-intent. "Please, please don't do this! If you want me dead, just kill me! Please don't feed me to that beast!"

Nox threw back her head with a harsh bark of a laugh. "Is that what you think is happening? You've got a lewd body, but you must be a virgin, huh? Even better. Yeah, my hound's hungry for flesh, but not for eating, ya dumb cunt. He's in heat."

Only then did Pae notice the huge, knotted erection between the dog's legs. Her eyes widened in terror. "No, no, no--please!"

She struggled in the stocks, but the wood held her wrists, ass, and ankles in an unbreakable grip. The most she was doing was bouncing her head and full, rounded tits.

With a dark chuckle, the officer opened the cell door and took the hound off his leash. The 5-ft-tall canine beast padded into the cell. His nostrils flared at the scent of the half-orc's trembling, virgin flesh. He snarled low and stalked up behind her trapped hips.

"No! No! Help! Somebody help me!" Pae screamed. Her cries drew guards, but only to watch her plight in sadistic glee.

The hound braced his forepaws over the stocks and on the half-orc's shoulders, his muscled weight forcing the side of her face and her tits to the stone floor like a true bitch. With a deep, ravenous growl, he screwed the head of his huge, burning cock into the helpless mouth of her virgin pussy.

Pae shrieked in agony, thrashing against the floor. But the beast held his mounted bitch down and shoved his dick up her tight little pussy. Her virgin walls were ripped apart, sending tears bursting from her eyes.

The hound pounded his bitch over her screams and cries. His knot slammed the swelling lips of her virgin pussy. While deep in her breeding shaft, the head of his cock railed the core of her nerves against her womb. Each brutal thrust shook her restrained, agonized body with wracking shudders in the stocks and against the floor. With a vicious snarl, the hound rammed his huge, burning knot into his bitch's pussy.

Pae's eyes bulged. Her shriek choked out as the beast mounting her pounded every last breath out of her overstuffed body. His cock slammed her rawed nerves even harder, deeper now that she was knotted to her bestial rapist. It was too much for her virgin pussy.

The half-orc's oversensitized walls constricted in a vice-grip around the hound's knotted dick impaling her cum-brained pussy. Fluid squirted unbidden from her pulsating cunt onto the soles of her own feet. Though pinned against the floor under the hound's paws, her back arched. She quivered and squirmed under her mounting master, helplessly subjugated to the animal pleasure he raped into her pussy.

Though the utterly conquered cumdump could no longer hear anything but the ravenous growls and flesh humping of her canine master, the guards broke into riotous, jeering laughter over her.

"You really broke that slut on the dog!"

"What a fucking cum-brained whore, squirting when she gets knotted!"

"She was a virgin, too," barked Nox, slapping her knee.

It was all white noise. Nothing compared to the wave after wave of rutting pleasure the hound continued to fuck into Pae's knotted pussy. 

Digging his claws into her bare shoulders, he came with a snarl. His hot, burning seed exploded up his knotted bitch's overstuffed pussy. It was but the first load of many, his knot keeping her locked to his raping pleasure until he had emptied every last drop into her moaning and wracking wet flesh.

When the hound had his fill, the guards got their due. They raped their new, semi-conscious dungeon sex slave until she was slathered in cum and oozing from every orifice. It was all that dog-fucked slut deserved.


End file.
